100 Oneshots
by Eliptical
Summary: "100 sentence challenge" starring Beast boy and Raven, ranging from friendship to humor and romance. *BEWARE OF CORNY FLUFFINESS!*


_Alright, so I've seen these types of stories all around Fanfiction, so I hopped on the bandwagon and made my own. Some of them are simply dialogue, others are stories with plot. I really hope you enjoy! (and gah it took forever!)_

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network_

* * *

**1. Controlling**

Beast boy, in the heat of smashing the buttons of his Gamestation controller, hadn't noticed he was literally leaning over the lap of the Tower's resident half-demon, let alone that he was making her blush.

**2. Mend**

Sure, he could go to Cyborg for some fancy-schmancy medicine that would heal him nice and quickly, but he much preferred going to Raven when he had an injury. It seemed like she didn't mind.

**3. Counter**

It was when the couple was leaning over the Titan's kitchen counter together - shoulder to shoulder - that Beast boy came to fully appreciate Cyborg's design for the Tower.

**4. Faint**

Raven claimed innocence when the Titans pointed fingers as to who kissed Beast boy and made him pass out.

**5. Sabotage **

Raven, being an empath, had immediately sensed Beast boy and Terra's emotions when they snuck out that night to go on a date... and she seriously considered following them to sabotage the whole thing.

**6. Waiting**

It seemed as if the seconds took years and the minutes took millenniums as he waited for her to start breathing again.

**7. Chase**

She pretended not to enjoy it as she tore off after the green mutt who had stolen her cloak earlier that day.

**8. Surrounding**

She pulled up her hood because it seemed as if the prying eyes of the public were surrounding them as they held hands; he pulled it down for just the same reason.

**9. Defensive**

She got angry at him when he asked her why she had her hood up all the time and if she knew how pretty she was. Of course, the second he said that she pulled it on to conceal her blush

**10. Hiding**

The moment he kissed her for the first time, Beast boy morphed into a mouse and hid under the couch for the rest of the day; terrified of a certain dark bird.

**11. Squeeze**

It seemed as if every time he got sucked into Nevermore, Happy, Love, and Affection hugged him tighter.

**12. Insight**

Asking Cyborg for his advice on girls was a bad idea; for the rest of that week Beast boy grudgingly stomped about the Tower, followed by the bionic man singing, "_BB and Ra-ven sittin' in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._"

**13. Over**

Raven pretended that it didn't feel like her heart was thrown into a blender and stomped on by cleats when_ she_ told_ him_ it was over.

**14. Forever**

As they watched the sun rise over the city they lived to protect, Raven believed him when he said that one word.

**15. Dream**

"Beast boy, why are you pinching yourself?"

"Just making sure I'm awake." She dropped his hand and took a few steps back; glaring at him.

**16. Leading**

Beast boy didn't mind at all when Raven was the first to press her lips to his.

**17. Sighting**

Beast boy almost regretted dating an empath; she could detect his every emotion of every second of every day...

**18. Anomaly**

In the eyes of the public, they were strange. In the eyes of each other, they were perfect.

**19. Merit**

Beast boy pretended to be upset when Raven told him his only merit was that he was a good kisser.

**20. Killing**

She told him he couldn't love her, as her only purpose in life was to kill. He didn't believe her and told her so.

**21. Portraying **

Beast boy always seemed irritated with Raven when she tried to portray herself as the bad guy.

**22. Conception **

Beast boy regretted asking her what her book was about... then he regretted not paying attention when she told him.

**23. Laugh **

Raven asked him why he always wanted to get her to laugh. His answer was that he wanted to see her smile that lit up the room.

**24. Military **

"Apple?"  
"No."  
"Asparagus?"  
"No."  
"Olive?"  
"No."  
"Military?"  
"No."  
And with that, she briefly kissed him. "No. You're the color of a booger."

**25. Prescription **

When Beast boy raced around the common room screeching like a monkey and turning into a horse, lemur, shark, and back again, all of the Titans pointed fingers as to who didn't give the changeling his meds that morning.

**26. Beam **

He was trying to show off his skills when he turned into a cat and walked along the precariously thin beam, but what he didn't expect was when she pushed him off... and then caught him just as he was about to hit the ground.

**27. Promise **

Raven promised him she would stop throwing him out windows if he would shut up with the jokes.  
And thus, three years later he was still being tossed like a green rag doll.

**28. Trend **

Raven almost felt jealous the day she was walking around Jump city and saw how many people (mainly girls) had dyed their hair green to match a certain Titan's.

**29. Content **

Although he was loud, obnoxious, smelly, weird, goofy, and was the color of a frog, Raven couldn't help but feel content with herself and the fluffy green kitten that napped in her lap as she read.

**30. Lay **

"Lie. Let sleeping dogs _lie._" Raven corrected him. He scowled at her, morphed into a German Sheppard and fell to his side on the ground. "_See, _Raven? I'm _laying _down!"  
"_Lying _down."  
"Shut up!"

**31. Closer **

If it wasn't for the fact that she might have broken his spine or ribs in the process, she would have hugged him tighter and tighter till they became one person.

**32. Column **

"Alright, Raven, down this side you write all the things you like about me, and on this one you do the stuff you don't."  
Beast boy promptly took the list back when she filled up the entire dislike list in under five minutes.

**33. Natural **

When she complained for the hundredth time that he stunk, Beast boy replied that it was only natural that he smell like the animals he changed into.

**34. Scroll**

When he admittedly accidentally ripped one of her scrolls, he was shocked that instead of being painfully killed, was rewarded with a kiss on the nose. "I didn't like that one, anyway." she had replied.

**35. Being **

"Sooo, if your dad's Trigon and your mom's a human being, how does that-?"  
"I don't want to talk about that!"

**36. Precaution **

When they first got together, as a precaution, Raven would meditate seven times a day to keep her emotions in check. Of course, it didn't help that he would be right there next to her, babbling away.

**37. Tracking **

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth... you know that, right?"  
To hide her blush, she answered simply, "You stalker."

**38. Functional**

He playfully rapped his knuckles against her temple. "Any emotion in there? I know there are! Come on out, Happy!"  
Frustrated, she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. Leaving him flustered, Raven walked away. "How's that for emotion?"

**39. Steal **

"Hey Raven, is it okay if I borrow something?"  
"What do you want?"  
"...Only your heart."

**40. Abomination **

When she saw his room piled high with mess, she told him he should probably get a new one instead of trying to clean that one.

**41. Alliance **

Together, against the world, they were allies.

**42. Entertainment **

Raven watched with bored eyes as Beast boy balanced a ball atop his seal nose and caught it with monkey feet. "Come on, Rae! This is quality entertainment!"  
"Don't call me that."

**43. Listing **

"_Well, _you could go outside more, stop throwing me through windows, have a little fun once in a while-"  
"You were _supposed _to say that there was nothing wrong with me."  
"...Oh. Sorry."

**44. Collection**

After proudly showing Raven his collection of comic books, his jaw hit the ground when she showed him her more-than-five book cases full of novels, spellbooks, and ancient teachings of the monks of Azar.

**45. Ribbon **

"But you'd look so cute!"  
"_No, _Beast boy. I will _not _wear that in my hair."  
And thus, he was reduced to tying up her purple locks while she slept.

**46. Storing **

Neither of them had the slightest idea why Starfire wanted to make a scrapbook of every waking moment they spent together not fighting.

**47. Pretending **

He liked to make-believe that she actually liked hearing about his hilarious dreams at one in the morning every other night.

**48. Arrest**

It took him hours, but finally Beast boy understood Robin's joke about "Cardiac Arrest" and when he announced it to the entire team, he earned himself a smack on the back of the head by the empath.

**49. Perspective **

She sat there, annoyed, while he walked around her in circles, a sketchpad and pencil in hand. He claimed he was trying to get the best perspective.

**50. Inner **

"So... inside, you're a half-demon who is the portal to the end of the world?"  
"...Yup."  
He raced over and hugged her around the waist. "That's awesome."

**51. Trial **

Raven glared at the green boy who had stuck her in a chair in the middle of the common room, asking her questions to be _absolutely, positively, 100% _sure she wasn't being brainwashed or replaced by an alien when she agreed to go out with him.

**52. Impressions **

Considering the fact that on their first date they were interrupted by Dr. Light, Mumbo, Control Freak, _and _Adonis... It was a pretty good one.

**53. Urging **

It wasn't until they had been together for a few weeks that Raven realized how obvious the other Titans had been when they tried to get the two together.

**54. Stone **

After the End of the World, Beast boy playfully asked Raven if he had rock hard abs when they were all turned to stone in her vision.  
And then of course he got punched in the gut for joking about it.

**55. Compromising **

She told him he could nap with her _only _if he stayed in the form of a small kitten that didn't make too much noise.

**56. Test **

"Why do you do this to me?" he grumbled as she hooked him up to the lie detector.  
"Only 'cause I love you."

**57. Criticism **

Beast boy always thought of her sarcastic comments and rude comebacks were nothing more than friendly suggestion to shut up. Though after all, they were only suggestions.

**58. Cramp**

He was crestfallen when she told him that they couldn't go anywhere that day. "Girl stuff," she had answered him when he asked why.

**59. Doom **

"How about... THE FIVE T's ARE GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT"  
"Beast boy, it didn't work with the Doom Patrol, so I don't think we need a 'catchphrase' either."

**60. Accent**

"M'lady, mamuzel, wee-wee,"  
"...No. Just no."

**61. Stranger **

When he walked into the common room sporting holographic rings that made him look like himself before he became Beast boy, Raven asked him who he was and why was he in the tower. Then she told him green was her favorite color.

**62. Firm **

He squeezed her upper arm with an awed expression. "You're buff!" he had exclaimed. And then of course got thrown out a window.

**63. Steam **

"Chugga chugga chugga chugga CHOO CHOO!"  
"Beast boy, what are you doing?"  
"Bringing you your tea."  
"Then what's with the train noises?"  
"It's a STEAM roller. Get it? Cause tea has ...steam...Yeah I'll shut up now."

**64. Vanish **

It seemed as if the first week they had kissed, every time Raven would see him, she disappeared into the ground.

**65. Delirious **

He swooned about the tower, a stupid smile on his face that made everyone slightly concerned for his health to be that happy.

**66. Pin **

"Ow!"  
"Then hold still!"  
"I can't if you keep stabbing me!"  
"Beast boy, I hardly think accidentally pricking you with a sewing needle is considered stabbing."

**67. Momentum **

He clung to her with his eyes shut tight; he had never thought flying without wings would be _this _terrifying.

**68. Lover **

They sat, sprawled together, her reading a book and him trying to get her to laugh. All around them the world went on; and yet there they were.

**69. Judgement **

"Rae, what do you think of me?"  
"What do you mean? And don't call me that."  
"_Well, _am I funny? Cute? Cool? Boring? Adorable? ...Sexy?"  
And with that, he was tossed into the bay.

**70. Slip **

It was more than once that he "tripped" and ended up tackling her to the ground.

**71. Century**

"Raven, how long is a century?"  
"One hundred years."  
"...Then I'm gonna love you for more than _five _centuries."  
"You goofball."

**72. Invention **

He grinned proudly as he brought in the box with the words "Beast boy's invention" scribbled on the side. When they asked what it was for, he answered that it was to attract girls... but mainly Raven.

**73. Nuisance **

"Is that what you think of me?" he asked with a trembling lip.  
She kissed him on the cheek before answering, "Yeah, but you're _my _nuisance."

**74. Stroke **

Raven never knew he was like an animal in the way that he liked to be scratched behind the ears.

**75. Pet **

"Raven, do you like pets?"  
"No."  
He turned into a puppy and snuggled under her arm. "How 'bout now?"

**76. Silly **

With eyes crossed and his tongue stuck out, Beast boy attempted to entertain Melvin, Teether, and Timmy. They all just stared back blankly.  
"Guess you're too immature even for them," Raven smirked. He glared.

**77. Outsmart **

"So Raven, do you like me, _really _like me, or love me?" he said with a sly grin, thinking he outsmarted her.

**78. Believe **

"What are you doing in my closet?"  
"Just making sure you _really _don't have a pink cloak."  
"Get out."

**79. Dance **

She had told him she didn't dance. Not that she _couldn't. _

**80. Courtesy**

They were walking in a park one morning after it had rained the night before. They came across a puddle and Beast boy frantically looked around for something she could step over to not get her shoes wet, when he remembered she could fly.

**81. Whisper **

"Hey, Raven,"  
"What? And why are you whispering?"  
"Shh! Okay, so I have this friend who likes this girl, and-"  
"Gar, can't this wait until morning? It's like, 3 am."  
"But-"  
"No. Go away."

**82. Short **

They were the two shortest members of the team. It only made sense that they be together.

**83. Curl **

When three of the five Titans came home to find them snuggled asleep on the couch, they "aww'd" at their sweetness before taking pictures for blackmail.

**84. Breathe **

"I'm going to hold my breath till you agree to go out with me!"  
"Gar-"  
She let him have his fun until his face turned an odd shade of purple.

**85. Fantasy **

"So, you can be _any _animal?"  
"Yep."  
"...Even a unicorn?"  
"Raven, is there something we should know?"

**86. Dabble **

When he told her that he dabbled in playing the guitar and then proceeded to play her a song, Raven told him he should probably "dabble a bit more."

**87. Pillow **

It was after a particularly long fight with the HIVE 5 that they fell asleep together in the back of the T-Car.

**88. Troublesome **

Raven sincerely asked herself why she agreed to go out with him after they got banned from the zoo. Apparently jumping into the zebra habitat and becoming a lion to scare them was against Zoo rules.

**89. Run **

"Race me?"  
"No; you'll cheat."  
"Hey! Don't call me a cheet-uh!"  
"You're _so _funny."  
"Really?!"  
"No."

**90. Door **

Beast boy decided that maybe standing outside her bedroom door for almost an hour contemplating how to ask her out _was _a bad idea; after all he did have the bruised cheek to account for it when she actually opened the door.

**91. Superior **

Beast boy asked her if she felt superior in their relationship because she was taller. She answered that it was because she wasn't the one who laughed at jokes about sick cookies.

**92. Comfort **

Some people had pets or trinkets that kept them calm when things got scary. They had each other.

**93. Cuteness **

"Okay, Robin, who's cuter? Me or her?"  
"...I really don't want to answer that."

**94. Downcast **

Although no one knew it, whenever Beast boy got rejected by another girl, Raven would pat him on the head as she walked past him and told him he was too good for them, anyway.

**95. Pizza **

When Raven told him she liked waffles more than pizza, he angrily replied that saying so would be like saying she liked Cyborg more than him. Raven shrugged, much to the horror of Beast boy.

**96. Inseparable **

Many couples were inseparable in the way that they loved each other too much. Raven and Beast boy, on the other hand, were like a grumpy old married couple.

**97. Renewal **

When he was getting his room professionally cleaned and asked if he could stay in Raven's room, she blushed like mad and threw him into the harbor.

**98. Minion **

Once, when they were going on a mission alone together and had to face a brand-new villain, the villain promptly asked if Beast boy was Raven's henchman or something.

**99. Decipher **

Most girl's emotions were easy to read. Raven's, on the other hand, you had to sneak into her room, find the mirror, and get sucked into her mind _before_ you can understand her.

**100. Flourishing **

"...And like a flower, our love blooms like-"  
He was cut off by her kissing him.  
"I don't like _that _type of poetry."  
Delirious with happiness, he replied,  
"I do."


End file.
